Long Lost Family
by Insomniac997
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog's quiet life in Century City gets turned upside down with the arrival of two mysterious hedgehog/wolves, a mysterious gang of lizards, and the mention of a woman Shadow met 20 years ago...could these events be tied together?
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost Family

-Chapter 1: A city of sins-  
Contains mentions of drug use, prostitution, violence and alchohol

Century City, Saphire Square, 1:00am. Glamourous lights and purple and pink neon fill the streets that still sparkled a reflection from the long rain storm earlier that night. These streets were always filled with tons of people, giving them a more narrow image than they actually were. Even around nighttime the area was crowded, usually with drunk people escorted by the slightly more sober people who dragged their companions home after a brave night of partying. Still many of the nightclubs and bars were filled with these coloufull and exoctic types.

These types formed the image of Saphire Square: the most eccentric part of town, where anything could happen and anyone could be encountered, from cheerful college students who just graduated or turned 16* and wanted their first legal alcoholic beverage, to shifty men on the corners off the streets, selling whatever the Lord and the law has forbidden. If you turned your head to the other corner of such a street, you would see prostitutes looking at you with a sweet-looking face, trying their hardest to 'simply make a living', as they would say, still they would immediatly walk to the man on the other corner after the job, losing the precious valuta she just fucked away from you for whatever digusting pills, bags or needles this man had in the inner pockets of his coat. Turn your head and walk further into a dark alley and you will notice that hooded punks stare at you, ready to catch you off guard and out of authority's side to mug you from the rest of the money you didn't spend on the whore mentioned earlier. If you are lucky, you will simply lose the money, get a beating in turn for it, perhaps a slit to the throat by a butterfly knife, and they would proceed with their nightlife crimes. Otherwise, your journey would end here. Let's say you survived the encounter in the dark alley, you will have probably lost your breath, if it wasn't from the beating then it probably was from the scary experience. Anyhow, you're dry as a desert, and just want a drink. By now you realised you lost your last bucks on the muggers and slowly crawl to the nearest gutter, miserable and defeated. The Lord has praised you, mostly out of pity, as an elderly tiger approaches, dressed in white, with a golden neckless with a cross hanging onto it. He seemed like he just descended out of heaven, ready to pick you up and take you to the sweet afterlife, to free you from your sins and sorrows. The tiger watches you lay there, closes his eyes, shaking his head in dissapointment, yet taking out his wallet with a hopeful look in his eyes. He throws two bills of 10 at you, hoping you will put it to good use. He turns around and returns to the building behind him. You sit up and look at the building, then see that it is a church. You see a flickering neon sign saying 'Jesus Saves' above the huge open door, giving the feeling of a safe haven. You slowly walk up to the building, examining it, but before you enter it, you decide to have that drink first. You wander to the tavern next to the church, and upon entering you find it quite comfortable. It's a small place. Quite modern, but small. It had few people, making it quite relaxing compared to the busy streets outisde. The types that were inside also didn't look like the aggresive and loud drunks out here. The costumers varied: at the table near the entrance you see a young lizard and his wife, a young wolf, both in their 30's or something, reminiscising about their honeymoon. At the bar you see a navy-blue fox clinging to a bottle of vodka in one hand, a cigarette in another. A depressing sight. At the end of the interior, in the deepest corner of the tavern, you notice two strange figures. They don't look like a common race. No, they look more like... half-hedgehogs, half-wolves. They are both dressed in baggy clothes, coloured in purple, like they belong to a certain group...or gang. You decide to order your drink and sit a table near the duo, doing your best eavesdrop on these quite suspicious types. You identify the first one as Daxter, obviously the leader, and the second one as Doug, his younger brother.

"So, are you sure we should do this? I mean, i heard a lot of stories about him. He has saved the world countless times, defeated an incredible amount of robots and aliens, and you know what? The rumor goes, he even once stopped an entire comet from obliterating this world, just by holding onto it and pushing it back to space! Daxter believe me, we have to be catious and think this through. Is it really worth it? I mean the payment isn't that hig-" "The payment is not the most important thing right now!" Daxter interrupts his sibling. "I don't care even if 'E' would give us a bag of shit for this job. What matters is: We must let Shadow the Hedgehog suffer" Doug got goosebumps from hearing that name. During his investigation on their target, Doug heard a lot of stories about this dark hedgehog, enough to give him doubts at least. The older and more experienced Daxter was less gullible. He was the kind of guy who would put himself and his target in equal regards, so as to not underestimate nor overestimate the enemy. And honestly, he was a bit unsure about this job as well. Unlike his little brother, Daxter had actually seen Shadow in combat, during the invasion of the Black Arms. He was in Westopolis at the time, when suddenly those aliens attacked. Because of the red markings on his quills and his grey skin, he was mistaken for one of them and was almost gunned down by a GUN soldier, when suddenly he saw a brilliant flash of dark light, which instantly knocked the soldier out cold. The black/red blur then proceeded to grab his gun and blast down a massive alien, using a green emerald to wipe out the entire battlefield in the process. Daxter, still a young cub at that time, already witnessed the amazing power of the 'Ultimate Life Form'. So he knew that Shadow was a force to not be messed with. "But Dax, if Shadow was the one that saved you from that soldier at the time, then why do you hold a grudge agianst him?" Daxter sighed. "You know damn well Doug. I already told you a thousand times why. He must pay for what he did, and the only way to justify for his actions is to take his life. Now, finish your drink and get up D. Time is running and this job requires precision, so we can't get drunk now." Daxter and Doug grab their coat and walk out. They drive towards their next destination, Club Emerald.

Footnotes:  
*I know the usual drinking age in the US starts at 21. However, here in Holland it's 16, so i'm going with that. Not important to the story itself, but people tend to take details seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2: An unfateful skirmish-**

**Contains firearms, weapon violence, swearing, blood/gore, and mention of intoxication**

"Guys cmon! Were sould we go nex? *hiccup* Don tell me we're c-calling i a night alreadyyy!" On the neon lit streets a young orange fox tried to stand straight while trying to convince his friends he didn't have to many drinks. "Why you fellas looing so serious? *hiccup* les jus par'y!" and then the fox finally fell over. "*sigh* alright, who's sober enough to bring Tails home tonight?" Sonic asked. "Knuckles?" "Come on Sonic, why do i have to be his driver all ti-" "Alright guys let's just vote, who votes Knuckles?' Everybody raises their hands.

So while Knuckles drives Tails home, against his will, the rest of the group enjoys the night. Sonic, Shadow and Rouge wander around until Shadow recieves a call. "Hello, Shadow speaking. Yes that's right. What? Right now? But can't you just give them my work times? No, i get it. Yep, i'm on my way." Shadow sighed. "What's going on, hun?" Rouge asked, slighty concerned. "Eh, nothing. Just come punks harrasing costumers at Emerald. They say they want to talk to me only." Shadow had just recently became co-manager at Club Emerald, to pay for his new appartement. After a fall-out with Sonic, he decided it's better for both hedgehogs to live on his own for a while. "Alright, let's roll then" Sonic spoke. "Sorry. They say i have to come alone, or they will trash the club. How about you take Rouge back to your place, and i will come by soon as i kicked these a-holes out." "Okay then. Careful though Shads, wouldn't want to lose my favorite rival." Shadow smiled "No worries faker, see so around!" As Sonic and Rouge walked back to his place, Shadow ran off to Club Emerald. In a few minutes, he stood before the building, and stormed in, facing the purple dressed hoodlum making a scene. "So, what seems to be up your ass, coming here, treathening my staff and annoying my costumers?" The punk seemed kind off nervous. "A-are you Shadow?" he stutters. "Who wants to know?" "Eh, Doug. My name is Doug. Can we talk in private in the back alley?" "I guess." Shadow follows Doug to the back lot. "Now then, Doug, what do you exactly want from me?" "Your life." a voice behind Shadow speaks. Daxter appears, pointing a golden Desert Eagle towards Shadow. "I've heard about you, Shadow. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Doug's older brother, Daxter" Shadow frowns. "You don't seem so honored when you point a gun towards me, Daxter. Care to explain before i take that from you and beat you senseless with it?" Daxter frowned as well. "I have nothing to explain. All you need to know is that before sunrise, you will be dead!" Shadow focused on Daxter's gun, forgetting Doug was still behind him. "NOW!" Daxter yells, as Doug swings a large golden chain towards Shadow, which he barely manages to dodge. As Shadow lands on the ground he turns his attention back to Daxter. Daxter quickly fires 3 bullets, whose loud bangs where probably heard trough the entire area. Afraid the police will arrive soon, Daxter and Doug make a run for it. Shadow prepares to chase after them, but feels a biting sting in the left side of his ribcage, and realizes 2 of the bullets penetrated his body. As blood spills from the gunshot wounds, police sirens are heard. Shadow decides to retreat as well, seeing as he had run-ins with the cops before, and the large wound wouldn't make him less suspicious. With his remaining strength he climbs onto the building and hurries back to Sonic's house, using the rooftops to stay hidden from the alerted authorities. As he limps towards Sonic's doorstep he rings the bell, before falling to the ground. As his vision turns black he vaquely sees Rouge opening the door, screaming and calling Sonic for help. They drag him inside, while he ultimately collapses from the blood loss.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3: Rouge in action-**

**Contains hospitals, violence, swearing, possible spoiler alerts to diverse Sonic games**

"Sweetie? Are you awake?..." Shadow could hear the sweet voice of Rouge as he finally awakens from his coma. "H-how long have i been out?" Shadow asks as he examinates his enviroment. He is in a hospital bed, and a thin fuse connects his arm with a machine that monitors his status. On the other end of the room is a window, with a set of plants underneath. In front of him stands Rouge, smiling and happy to see he's awake. Shadow was happy to wake up like this as well. He likes Rouge. He always felt comfortable with her since the day they met. When they tried to stop the Biolizard on the ARK, when they fought together with Omega and the others against Metal Sonic and Eggman, when they fought the Black Bull together during the invasian of Black Doom, when they raced together as Team Dark against The Babylon Rogues and the others, and many other adventures. She has always been there for him and he would always been there for her. "You've been out cold for a week. I'm surprised though, i've never seen someone recover from severe bullet wounds that fast. You must be in perfect condition!" the doctor next to Rouge spoke. He was a grey-furred wolf with round glasses. "I can't believe i say this, but i'm confident we can release you tonight". Shadow smiled. "Great, thanks doc. Are there any medicine i need to take for the next few days?" "Well, it's best you take anti-biotics should it still hurt after 3 days, but as it looks like right now, you shouldn't feel a thing. I only advice to take it easy the next few days. Now then, i will leave you two alone while i go sign the release form." as the doctor leaves Rouge turns back to Shadow. "I'l go outside too and call Sonic to come and pick you up, ok?" "Uh yeah sure. Oh and Rouge..." Rouge turns back."Yes, Shadow?" Shadow pauses for a minute. "...never mind." and Rouge leaves.

Before she's going to call Sonic, she decides to go outside for a smoke. As she walks out of the hospital she watches the sunset and the orange sky hanging over the city's downtown skyline. To her left she suddenly hears a familiar voice. "Stop it! Give back Froggy to me! Quit bullying us!" Big the Cat yells while 3 lizards toss around with Froggy. Putting back the cigarette she was about to lit Rouge walks up to the group, knowing that even though Big is twice the length and three times the weight of the lizards, he's still way too gentle to go physical on the punks. "Hey assholes! Care to try and throw around someone of your own size instead of a tiny frog?!" she confidently yells. The head lizard turns around, revealing that his appereance: A tall and sleek yet muscled figure with baggy jeans and a lot of silver jewelry. His large bare torso reveals a large tattoo of a crucified demon with the words 'Sweet Vengeance' written above it. With a heavy Jamaican accent he speaks. "And what would your definition of 'throwing around' exactly be, bat girl? Cause if ya mean what me think ya means me think us gonna have a good time! Right mon?" he turns to his henchman, and the three of them burst into laughing. Rouge just calmly continues her insults. "I think you got the wrong idea, lizard. Perhaps you're used to talking to your momma like that but it aint working for me." and the reptiles immediatly stopped laughing. "Ya got a big mouth for a tiny slut like yourselves, talking 'bout me mom like that, maybe a beatin' isn't such a bad idea!" and the lizard threw a fierce jab at the bat, who simply flew up and behind him. "I thought the same thing" she said as she flung a backwards roundhouse kick towards the lizard, who flew a fair 2 metres away. Startled and frozen, the other lizards looked down at Rouge in confusion, giving her the time to give both of them a cruel front kick in the loins. While both of them stayed on the ground clutching their manhoods, the leader wasn't accepting defeat from an arrogant bat like Rouge. He quickly got to his feet, ran towards Rouge and tried to land a raging combo of jabs, hooks and pucnhes towards her...without succes. The bat swifty dodged all his attacks until he got behind her, and she spread out her wings, making sure the other two watched as she used her wings to give the lizard a humiliating slapface session he wouldn't forget. After slapping him for a good 50 times, she stopped and allowed the lizard, whose cheeks were burning red and flowing with tears by now, to escape with his friends. Afterwards she picked up Froggy and brought him back to Big, who was grateful enough to give Rouge the biggest bearhug has probably ever recieved, as she was completly caught in Big's enormous but soft belly. "*hmpf* okay *nrrg* it's okay Big *mmmh* i get it *hnng* you can let go now *hmm* please!" So he released her, but not before giving her a big kiss. "Yuck, you almost swallowed me there, big boy" Rouge mumbled. "Me just want to thank Rougie for saving Froggy form those meanies!" Big spread his arms to give her another hug. "Oh hehe..it's okay Big! You just go home, i think Froggy needs some rest now!" and Big went home with Froggy, blowing an air kiss to Rouge. Big was a nice guy, but sometimes he can be just so clingy, she thought to herself. "Oh snap! I should call Sonic so we can take Shadow back home!" Rouge didn't realize how long her little encounter took, and she quickly called Sonic. After arriving, the hospital released Shadow and the trio drove back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4: What happened 20 years ago-**

**Contains violence, domnestic abuse, blood/gore, lots of swearing, sex and a hangover**

"I still don't get it" Sonic said. "You always refer to yourself as The Ultimate Lifeform, you have the power to travel trough time and space and send entire armies to oblivion by simply using a Chaos Emerald, you can teleport and fly whenever you have to and you have survived some of the most dangerous beings in the universe. How is it possible that two measly bullets cou-" "SONIC SHUT UP! I FUCKING KNOW, ALRIGHT?!" Shadow yelled. He wasn't even irritated by the fact Sonic rubbed it in his face he almost got wasted by some two-bit gangsters. He was irritated by the fact that he would let his guard down so easy in the first place. How could he have not seen those bullets coming? "Shadow, relax! I'm just saying-" "Sonic, enough. Shadow feels bad enough as it is. Still though, was that Daxter kid that quick?" Rouge asked. "*sigh* i don't know. I focused on him so much that i didn't see his weasely brother behind me. And in the heat of the moment, he just shot the bullets. It was like he could already predict my moves, and he responded lightning fast. Could he be..." Shadow abruptly stopped, doubting his next words. Rouge noticed. "What do you mean? What could he be, Shadow? Shadow?" Shadow was in deep thoughts, reminiscising about an event 20 years ago*...

_'1993, Crystal Carnaval. A lonesome Shadow wandered the carnaval, casually smoking a cigarette while strolling past the many stands and shops. A rather buff lion named Chester with a hammer approached, challenging the hedgehog to a contest who would be the strongest. Chester started, smashing the hammer on the panel as hard as it could, almost reaching the top of the meter. He proudly roared. 'Muahahaha! Tries and beat that yous tiny mutt!" not noticing his current girlfriend, a beautiful purple/gray wolf stood behind him. "Chester! Why do you always have to be so insensitive too people! For God's sake, grow up!" She yelled. "Will yous shut up woman?! Unless yous want me to smash this hammer another way again, huh?!" he roared, scaring the woman. "Hey! I thought you and i were busy with something?" Shadow said in a casual manner, not blown away by the obvious signs of domnestic violence between these two, mostly from Chester. "Yous still thinkin' yous stronger! Ha! I like yous attitude hedgehog. How 'bout we make an interesting bet outta this?" The brute's loud voice has by now caught the attention of the other carnaval-go'ers, who were silently witnessing the heated tension between the hedgehog and the lion. "I'm listening" the hedgehog confidently spoke. "If yous be able to beat my score, i will give yous 300 rings, plus my leather jacket, understood?" "And what if i lose?" "Hmm yous don't look like the type who carries 300 rings, and i wouldn't want to be found dead in those rags yous wearing...hey, what about that shiny green diamond yous carrying?" "My Chaos Emerald? Fine then." and Shadow picked up the hammer. Without much trouble he lifted the hammer and slammed it down, carelessy watching as the ball ran up on the meter, eventually flying off of it. The crowd looked startled as Shadow walked towards Chester's table, taking 300 rings out of it's wallet and grabbing his jacket, and the female wolf couldn't help but let out a smile, as she was relieved her macho husband had been put in his place for once. Chester, however, wasn't relieved at all. "Hey, blackie! Where do yous think you goin'?!" he yelled as Shadow was about to walk away. "You challenged me to a bet, i won the challenge, and taken my prize. We're done here." just as Shadow turned around, a hammer flew his way. "Like hell we're done here, fuckin' scam! I know yous were cheatin'!" "Excuse me?" Shadow laughed. "I have won fair and square. It's best to just take your loss and swallow your pride, cause now you're just making a fool out of yourself." The female wolf tried to calm down her raging husband, which resulted in a fist, knocking her straight into the dirt. This sight turned a trigger on Shadow, and his eyes started to form red vains. Even though this lion was nothing more than bragging white-trash to Shadow, he couldn't idly stand by while he beat down an innocent young lady. "You seem to have trouble controlling your bottled up anger. But you know what? I've got a lot of anger bottled up as well. I didn't plan to waste that on street-wise ants like you, but you leave me little choice now." Before Chester could even respond, the black Hedgehog already thrusted himself forward, rolled up in a ball, straight into Chester stomach, sending the brute flying accros the lot. As he got up, Shadow slowly walked towards him, giving him a death glare. It didn't intimidate Chester, and he roared as he kicked, punched, bit, clawed and spit at the hedgehog, who skillfully blocked all his actions, until finally getting fed up. He grabbed Chester's wrist, twisted his arm, gave him a fericious knee in the chest, swung him across his shoulder, and finished with a raging uppercut, which probably knocked half of Chester's teeth out. As his blood splatted across the dirty ground, Shadow ran towards the female wolf, helping her up. "Hey, are you alright, lady?" the wolf looked towards Shadow with a glance in her eyes. "Y-yes. I'm alright...my name's Sparkle. Sparkle Proudspire. How about you?" "Oh it's Shadow, uh Shadow the Hedgehog. I apologize for...you know, knocking out your guy." "Haha, it's okay. I wasn't planning on going through with that dick anyway. But he will be steaming when he wakes up though. Should we run for it?" Sparkle seemed pretty interested in the dark hero that just saved her, and Shadow felt the same way. They both left the carnaval and went to a bar. After a long night of drinking, talking, and simply having fun, they decided to take this fun to the next level. Shadow was heavily intoxicated and after all that has happened lately he just wanted to blow of some steam, so they spend the rest of the night having sex. The next morning, Shadow was confused. He lay in some stranger's bed on the outskirts of town. Next to him lay Sparkle, who was already awake. "Hey there sweetie, you finally woke up. Didn't expect you to be such a sucker for alcohol" she giggled. "Jesus fuck, where am i? What time is it? What happened" Shadow asked, clutching his head. He turned his attention to Sparkle and his mind suddenly cleared up. He realized he just had sex with this wolf he met the other night. He recieved a flashback from Maria, and his days on the ARK. He wasn't over her yet, and he didn't know how to handle this situation. "I-i...i'm...i'm sorry, Sparkle. This was a mistake! It shouldn't have happened am i sorry! I..i have to go!' before Sparkle could get an explanation, Shadow was already gone.'_

_*note: I know that chronically Shadow should've been in comatose state on board the ARK around this time. However in my universe, Shadow escaped the seizing of the ARK and went into hiding on Earth. _


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5: Cruel Runnings-

Contains heavy form of gangbang/rape, violence, swearing, blood/gore and nudity

_Alright, small author's note. This is definitely the most ideologically sensitive chapter of the story, and perhaps you might it differ from the rest of the plot. But let me tell you that what happens in this chapter is necessary for the setting and character development, especially for Shadow. Also, the title of the chapter is a pun on the Jamaican bobsled film 'Cool Runnings' since the lizards encountered are Jamaican and the brutal nature of this part p_

"So...you rescued this wolf girl from that maniac asshole, showed her a good time, then bailed out? Damn, you were quite the player in the 90's, Shads" Sonic joked. "Oh i'm sorry faker, but where was the 'blue hero' around that time? Right, he was still a cub, sucking milk out off the titties from his mother!" As both hedgehogs rose from their seats, facing each other in a very cliché and masculine manner, Rouge was the only one who made sense. "Guys, guys! It doesn't matter what Shadow did wrong, that's behind us now. What matters is...wait a minute. Shadow, how would this story be linked to what happened between you and those hitmen?". Shadow sighed "Well, i took a sharp look at their faces, and they seemed quite familiar. When i saw the red markings on Doug's quills, i was supsicious. But when i faced Daxter, and he threatened me, i saw a certain look in his eyes. It was like i could fell his hatred troughout those eyes. It was the same kind of hatred i feel myself. And now that i look back at the story from '93, i'm positive. Daxter and Doug...are my sons.

Sonic and Rouge were still in shock by what Shadow just said. Suddenly the phone rang. Sonic picks up. "Yo, Sonic's crib. Oh hey there Big? What? Rouge? Yeah she-" his sentence was interrupted by Rouge gesturing by shaking her head. "...eh what were you saying? Oh yeah, Rouge. Uhm, no she's not here either. Well i will tell her next time i see her. Yep. Alright, later Biggo." he hung up. "So, what's going on between the two of you?" He asked Rouge. "Nothing. Earlier this evening some pricks were harassing him and Froggy, and i stood up to them. Now Big's all thankful and you know how he get's when he's happy." "Uh-uh..." Sonic nods, thinking back. "Anyway, i should go to the nightstore and buy some food for our wounded hedgehog over here." Rouge points to Shadow, who looks back satisfied.

As Rouge walks through nightime Century City, ready to enter the nightstore, she sees a shifty silhoutte at the other end of the street. Aside from him, nobody else is present outside, giving Rouge slight shivers. When she got out of the store, she notices the figure is still there. She decides to just walk as fast as she can. As she runs through the city she takes one of the dark alleys, not a smart choice. In the middel of the dark alley stood the man she saw earlier, revealed to be the lizard she fought that afternoon. "Well well, if it aint tha bat girl who humiliated me before. How lucky that me run into ya again!" "Lucky? Do you enjoy getting your ass handed to you by girls? You've got one fucking problem, creep." Rouge turned around, but another lizard stopped her. This one was way larger than the other, and unlike the well-toned lizards she faced earlier, this one was pretty fat, but the firm grip he had on Rouge clearly showed he wasn't a pushover. "Me don't think you and me have introduced ourselves yet. Me name be Martius. This be one of me trustful brothers, Rolo. He be a good friend of me since we were little. When me gotta problem, Rolo will handle it for me, get it mon?" Rouge was frightened by the imposing Rolo, yet she tried to hide it. "My name's Rouge, Rouge the Bat. Now that you know, how about letting me out of this dirty alley so you two can go back to getting high or something?" Martius laughed. "Well, Rouge, you're not like any woman me ever met. But whether ya act though or not, me still want payback for what ya did to me earlier. So Rolo-mon and me will put that strong body off yours to work!" As Martius tried to take over Rouge, she kicked him away, only to be picked up by Rolo and smashed against the wall. After Martius threw a series of punches to her belly, he threw her to the ground, and Rolo rolled her on her back, then pinned her down by jumping on top of her chest, full weight. After Martius took off her boots, he slowly undressed her, while Rolo took out his manhood, placing it on the poor bat's face. "Why dont'cha lick these for a while, until me dick be stiff enough so we may go further?" "Go play with that fucking thing yourself, your'e probably used to it anyway, you fat fucking pig!" she bravely said, which resulted in Martius giving her a painful kick in her naked crotch. "This be for me brothers earlier, and for that big mouth of yours. Now why dont'cha just put it to good use?". With tears of pain in her eyes, she forcefully licked Rolo's jewels, while Martius thrusted his business into her vagina, which wasn't very pleasant, seeing as it was quite bruised from the kick she recieved. After 15 minutes of being stuck in this position, Rouge was picked up by Rolo, and dragged towards the wall. Martius took her arms and held them straight against the wall, so she was in a strechted position. While Martius held her like this, Rolo grabbed her buttocks, squeezing them before brutally pushing his cock inside, not taking her painful screaming in regard. "Martius-mon, will ya make sure this woman not be screamin'? Me can't afford to have policemon running in like this, eh?" Martius nodded and put his one arm around her throat, squeezing it while using the other to cover her face. Rouge could barely breathe right now, while some fat stranger was raping her in the butt, occasionally spanking and squeezing it for pleasure. After another 15 minutes, Rolo wanted another position, so he dragged the poor Rouge around again, laying her on her back. He pinned her down again, only this time sitting on her head,putting extra weight on her throat, which was covered entirely by the massive pile of ass-fat. Small moans could be heard, which Rolo only seemed to enjoy more. Facing towards Rouge's body, he put his fingers inside her vagina, which was still hurting after what Martius did. Rolo didn't care about this and fingered her intensly, adding more injury to the bat, whose tears could be seen dripping from underneath Rolo. "Me be almost done, bat girl. If ya be so gentle to let me fuck ya one last time me should be about ready." He turned around and lay on top of her, humping her fiercily for another 10 minutes until finally coming onto her. Afterwards he picked up the bat, now covered in cum, and bleeding from her wounds, and tossed her away. Martius bowed down before her. "Hope ya learned ya lesson now. Don't fuck with me or me brothers, or we will come and fuck you...literally! Now get ya clothes and beat it, and if we find out ya warned any cops, Rolo will come after ya sweet ass again. You be warned!" And then Martius and Rolo walked off. Rouge still layed on the ground. Everything in her body hurted and she felt miserable. How did she deserve this torture? As she crawled towards her clother, another lizard came, this one reaching his hand out to her. "Aah! Haven't you pigs abused me enough?" she cried at first, but she soon recognized the familiar reptile.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6: Secrets Unfolded-

Contains violence, blood/gore, lots of swearing, death, mention of: rape, drugs, violence, death, prostitution

"Hmm, it's been almost 3 hours and Rouge still hasn't returned. Should we be worried, Shadow?" Sonic asked. "What? About Rouge? No, of course not! I mean come on; she's an attractive looking female walking through the most criminally infested city known this planet, and this in the middle of the night. Christ faker, i expected you to be a little smarter than that..." "No time for your sarcasm, Shadow. I think it's best if we try and find her!" he heroicly said, as he stormed out of the house. "About time you figured that out..." Shadow mumbled while following Sonic.

Meanwhile, Rouge was already rescued by an old friend of hers. Vector the Crocodile found her and took her home, letting her shower and giving her fresh clothes, since the lizard gangbang didn't leave her old ones unripped. "Thanks for all your help, hun." she smiled at Vector."No problem sweetheart, it's the least i could do. After all, your jewel thefts in the past have given our detective agency tons of well-paid jobs. " They both laughed and rememberd the old days. "So, do you think you can put those detective skills to use and investigate on the guys that raped me?" "Actually," Vector said, "That's not necessary. I know Martius and Rolo all to well." "You do?" "Yup. Truth to be told, i was once part of their gang." "WHAT? YOU?" Rouge was shocked at this revelation. "But why would you wanted to be associated with these criminals?" "It were different times. It was before i met Charms and Espio and started and honest life. Many reptiles lived in the poor district of Century City, and a lot were heavily addicted to crystal meth, including many of my friends. I discovered the only way to survive in such a diseased enviroment, is to become part of it. So i got in touch with Martius, and he and i started a mobster circuit in which meth was distributed. We made lots of money, but as soon as i had enough, i left Martius and his crime syndicate and build up Chaotix Detective Agency from the ground, using the drug money as my only fundings. One day, he came in and threatened me to quit my business and come back to him, or bad stuff would happen. So i ratted Martius out and he got jail sentence. From that moment, he swore vengeance against me." Rouge listened as Vector revealed his secret past. "Man, seems like you've gone through quite some shit..."

As Sonic and Shadow searched the city, looking for Rouge, they bumped into Martius and Rolo. "Ey, can't ya see me were walking 'cross this street, foolish mon?" Martius told the two hedgehogs. "Our deepest apoligies sir," Sonic told in a very polite manner, to Shadow's annoyance, "but we are looking for a friend of ours, she's been missing and we're afraid something bad happened to her." The two lizards looked at each other, then back to the blue hedgehog. "And what might that friends of yours look like, little blue brother?" "She's a white-furred bat, tanned skin, voloptous curves and breasts, wears a lot of make-up and lipstick. Seen her?" Shadow asked, being as direct as he could. Martius smiled venomously. "Well well well, how 'bout that, Rolo? Seems our precious new girlfriend has some friends of er own, eh?" Rolo nodded, and gave a similar grin. "What do you mean? You know where she is? Tell us now!" Shadow demanded. "Well, me may not be sure where Rouge exactly be right now, but last time me saw her we had a little fun in that dark alley further ahead...hehe." Martius told. "Fun? You two better not touched her, or else-" "-you two fuckers have one hell of a serious problem!" Sonic's attempt at a threat was interrupted by Shadow's darker threat. "Big talk comin' from small little weasels like ya'selves. It's the same reason how ya bat friend ended up on tha ground, raped by my me friend Rolo here." Martius and Rolo both laughed. "You...**RAPED HER?!"** The veins in Shadow's eyes became as dark red as his eyes, and his pupils shrinked to tiny dots. Shadow was known to be hot-headed, impatient, and straight-to-the-point, but not many things could make him that angry. The muscles in his body were clearly visible, as his veins showed they almost popped out. His anger even let out a strange kind of dark aura around him, startling Martius and Rolo. Before they could defend themselves, a force of dust send them flying across the street. Realizing that force came from Shadow's kick, they knew they underestimated these hedgehogs. "W-what are ya w-waitin' f-for, Rolo? T-take him down, mon!" as he send the giant bodyguard onto Shadow, he decided to make a run for it. Running as fast as he could, he wasn't getting far before being tackled by Sonic, who could easily outrun the lizard. While Sonic cornered Martius, Shadow focused on Rolo, beating him to a bloody pulp, all the while imagining how that filthy brute must have done horrible things to the poor bat. His bat. While Rolo was getting the shit kicked out of him, he saw a tiny opening and tried to attack the black hedgehog, only to be mercissly countered by a mid-air headbutt. As Shadow lifted up the enormous Rolo, he whispered. "I could kill you right now, but that would only mean your suffering has come to and end. That's not what i want. I want you to suffer. I want you to stay alive so can tell yourself and of your dirty friends: STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ROUGE!" as he roared out these words, he gave the fat lizard a final blow, the force of which send him crashing trough a building. Shadow calmed down, having blown out all his steam. He walked towards Sonic, who was busy interrogating Martius, without succes. "I'm sorry Shadow, he won't answer any of my question, no matter how hard i try..." "Out of the way faker". He pushed Sonic away, grabbed Martius by his cornrows, and dragged him towards the building where Rolo was penetrated into the wall. "See your chubby friend over there? If you don't answer our questions very soon, your head will be penetrated into that wall so deeply, you will shit, vomit, and piss out concrete for the rest of your life, understood?" Shadow's threatening tone was already enough for Martius to bend to their will. "Okay, okay! Me will tell you everything ya need to know, just please, please spare my face mon!" "Fine then" Sonic says "Why were you two after Rouge in the first place?" "I-it started earlier this aftanoon. Me friends and me were having sum fun with this fatass cat-mon and his frog, when this annoyin' bat gal stuck up for them. S-she caught me and me brothers off guard so we had to bail. When I told me boss about what happened, she ordered me and Rolo to go after that Rouge, hoping that assaultin' her might lure you two into our trap. M-me didn't expect ya to be so powerful though, 'specially since Daxta told us ya were still recoverin' from gunshot wounds-" Hold on, Shadow spoke. "How do you know Daxter? Are you working together?" "Sorry, Shadow, but me can't tell you. That information is highly classifi-" A fierce kick from Shadow's leg struck Martius on his already injured head, making him roll over as blood spat across the curve. "Remember what I said earlier about the concrete? Now tell me what I want to know!" Shadow was clearly at his boiling point. He was worried about Rouge and wanted to find her as soon as possible, but Martius' information was necessary to continue their investigation, so he decided to waste as little time with this prick as possible. "What are you waiting for? Stop sobbing and open your goddamn mouth!" He prepared to land another kick, but Martius quickly halted him "Wait! Stop! Me tell you what me knows, but you must promise not to tell Daxter or me boss about this conversation! Alright, it's like dis; Me and me lizard brothers run a drug syndicate known as the 'Chaotix-alpha Syndicate', and Daxta and his brother Doug work for a black hedgehog named Elyss, who acts as the matriarch of the 'Agonius Vile', a mafia family, mainly consistin' of wolves. Years ago, when me was imprisoned, me met a lion named Chester Proudspire, who was the patriarch of the Agonius Vile at that time, and we became close brothers. After Chesta died, his current wife Elyss the Hedgehog took over, and me and her agreed to let our respective gangs work together. With us already dominatin' the drug market, and her family makin' profit of off protection money, prostitution and smugglin', we formed a powerful alliance, and rose through the crime ranks of Century City. One day, Elyss met a young mother wolf, who claimed to have once been engaged to Chesta. She also mentioned that after she left Chesta, she came across a mysterious black hedgehog, who made love to her, just to disappear the mornin' after. The one night stand led to her concieving a twin, which would later became Daxter and Doug, the duo that attacked you. For sum reason, after Elyss noted the similarities off herself towards the twin and the wolf's mention of a 'mysterious black hedgehog' she ordered Daxter and Doug to seek this black hedgehog, who happens to be you, and bring him back to her, dead or alive. When their assault failed, she aksed me and me homies to look for you, and that brings us to the present." Martius was done speaking, Shadow kept silent now. He was in deep thoughts, trying to chain all the events that happened recently with the events of 20 years ago, and all the stuff Martius just revealed. "Wow...that was quite a mouthful huh, Shadow?" Sonic broke the silence that gave Shadow the opportunity to think. "I have to go home. I must think about this so we can make plan our next move." Shadow was about to walk away when Sonic reminded him of something. "What the hell you think you're doing? Have you forgotten Rouge is still missing?" Shadow flinched. "SHIT! Rouge! Where could she be?" "Hehe...I think I have an idea..." Martius mumbled as he still lay on the ground. He was immediatly picked up by Shadow and slammed to the wall. "Tell us! Where do you think she is?" "Hehehe...finally, after 5 years of imprisonment, I can rest in peace...knowing Vector will pay tonight..." with these last words spoken, Martius passed away.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7: Shattered Emerald- Contains: swearing, deaths, violence, near rape, possible spoiler alerts to Sonic games

Morning fell over Century City, and as the sun rose, the purple sky slowly turned orange, announcing that a new day has dawned. On top of a building downtown, Sonic walked circles, wondering what Martius meant with his last words. Why the fuck was Vector suddenly involved? Was he keeping Rouge hidden or something? And what about the other Chaotix members? "Why don't we try to get in touch with Espio or Charmy? Maybe they know what's going on here...Shadow?" Shadow stood at the ledge of the building staring at the beautiful sight of the morning sun reflecting on the buildings, as the inhabitants of those buildings got out one by one, ready to go to work. Martius words were stuck, engraved in his mind. A lot has been revealed, and there is so much else to be revealed. He tried to set his thoughts straight, hoping he could find out what to do next. But he couldn't think clear. He was just to worried about Rouge. What if she's already dead? What would he do then? Aside from Sonic, Rouge was the only kind of family he had. Speaking of family, he had the strange feeling there was someone else who carried the bloodlines of the 'Ultimate Life Form'. As if he had a sibling. He remembered the times he met his biological relatives. The Biolizard for example, his artificial brother whom he barely managed to defeat, even with Sonic's help. And he didn't forget about his biological motherrace. Right. The Black Arms. And Black Doom, the alien lord who was originally Shadow's father, as it was his blood that ran troughout Shadow's veins. Ever since the destruction of the Comet, he thought he was the last one of the alien race to be alive. But now...he still couldn't believe he had children. But it made sense too. That's why Daxter could respond so quickly to Shadow's moves. He had his ancestral blood, therefore they had a connection. It also meant that they could posses the same abilities as Shadow, perhaps even better than his! Shadow has never feared an enemy, usually because he deemed them unworthy and convinced himself he was superior. But what about his kin? This could be quite a challenging battle he was facing, and it was the first time he had doubts. He felt nervous, like he already knew he would be defeated. He finally turned to his blue companion, and actually referred to his name, instead of calling him a faker. "Sonic?" He asked. "Have you ever felt like...like you had the feeling...that...that you..." "What is it Shadow?" Sonic looked back at him. Shadow sighed. "Sonic...i think...i think i'm afraid to face this challenge." Sonic was baffled by his statement. Of all the times he fought with Shadow, whether it was against or alongside him, he has NEVER seen any look of doubt on his face. Shadow is an enigma, and he rarely lets himself open to anyone, but Sonic knew him good enough to know that we wouldn't back out off a fight. Especially if it meant to protect the people he cares about. That's why Sonic found it strange. "Shadow...this is Rouge's life were talking about! The bat that has always been there for you. Remember what she said? '

_Even if you believe everyone is against you, know that I'll always remain by your side. Remember that.' _" as he quoted Rouge's words, Shadow could see her, as they stood in that temple, facing the millions of Mephiles clones'.

Suddenly remembering all the times he and Rouge were together, he regained his courage. He was confident to find Rouge, defeat Daxter and Doug, and settle the score with that matriarch of the Agonius-Vile Clan. He walked towards the exit of the rooftop. "Where you going?" Sonic asked. "Where you think i'm going? We are going to rescue Rouge!" Sonic nodded in agreement, and both hedgehogs stepped in the elevator, as their adventure has just begun.

"First we should locate Espio and Charmy. I already called the office, but no one was there. I figured they either went to find Vector and Rouge as well, or they're just leisuring around." Sonic said. "In other words, we have to roam the entire city? They could be anywhere!" Just as Shadow finished his sentence, the duo ran into Tails. "Hey guys! You're up early! What's the rush about?" "Rouge got kidnapped by a crime syndicate. Vector was with her at the time, so we're looking for Espio and Charmy to see if they have any clues." Sonic explains. "Hmm i see. You don't happen to be talking about the Agonius-Vile maffia syndicate, do you?" "Right! How did you know?" "Well, i sort off...ran into them yesterday..."

(The previous day, at Club Emerald...)

'I was pretty bored yesterday. Knuckles was busy with his lame Master Emerald again, and Amy and Cream were visiting the Chao Garden. I decided to call Blaze and see if she could hang out. We went out for a drink at Club Emerald (by the way Shadow, during your stay at the hospital, the manager hired a new force. He was way more polite and was paid less than you, so you're probably fired.) Anyway, we had a little drink, when a large group of thugs came walking in. There were like 30 off them and they all wore purple. Each one of them was a wolf, except for one guy. He resembled some kind of hybreed between a wolf and a hedgehog. I think his name was, Doug or something. He started to walk around like he owned the place, until the manager said if he should call Shadow over again, and Doug suddenly shot pale. I thought he was gonna shit his pants, but then a big, fancy limousine arrived at the front, and another 'hedgewolf' came out, this one seemed clearly more confident about his attitude, and he escorted some woman into the club. She was a black hedgehog, and i would swear to Chaos that she resembled Shadow, even as far as the red markings on her dark quills. She wore overpriced clothing, and when she came in the whole gang bowed for her. She went and took a seat at the VIP-lounge, together with the two Hedgewolfs. The other one was named Daxter and they called the woman 'Aunt Elyss', so i guess they must've been her nephews or something. Anyhow, the rest of the gang just wandered around a little bit, harrassing costumers here and there, to the point that one of them came towards us. He started sweet-talking Blaze, which slowly translated to trash-talking. When he started calling Blaze 'his bitch' she threw her glass in his face, sparking fire in the rest off the gang. Since i only have 2 tails, and they were with 30 men, we were pretty outnumbered. They dragged us outside and were about to rape Blaze, while beating me up. As they started to grope her and punch me, Silver passed by, asking what was happening. For some reason, the gang members mistook him for Shadow, and decided to attack him. As Silver, Blaze and i tried to defended ourselves from the thugs, Daxter came outisde. Silver asked him what the big idea was and Daxter challenged him to a fight. To my surprise, Silver was heavily outmatched, and Daxter went crazy as he beat the crap out of him. Before he left, he grabbed Silver by his throat, telling him to 'not fuck with the Agonius-Vile Family ever again.' I tried to tackle him, but he dodged like a maniac and like a lightning bolt, he smacked me to the ground. As Blaze and i dragged Silver to a clinic, i saw Vector carrying someone out of an alley, but i couldn't figure out who.'

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I thought we were able to beat that Daxter guy. I underestimated him." Tails finished his story. "It's not your fault, Tails. Daxter is a menacing guy. But now that i know what he did to Silver, he will pay even more." Shadow said, anger once again slowly filled his mind. "Say, why don't we start our investigation at Emerald? Maybe the manager knows what else happened that night!" Sonic proposed. So the trio headed towards Saphire Square. To their shock they discovered that the entire club was destroyed, burned to the ground. The rest of the block also contained quite an amount of damage, but Emerald was completly obliterated. As the three wandered across the rampage, they found Espio and Charmy...on the ground, dead. As they looked at their corpses in horror, a voice was heard behind them. "Like what you see?" The group turns around, only to face Daxter. "This 'Master of Stealth' over here was trying to nose in our business, and he did quite a good job. Unfortunatly for him, his stingy but clumsy companion couldn't help but make a huge scéne, blowing both their covers." He tuts in dissapointment. "Since i was already a tad irritated by that silver pussy that i beat towards near-death, and that annoying little fox over there" Daxter pointing towards Tails, who looks back offended. "And of course that slut with a fiery attitude he brought with him, i decided to not waste my precious night to these morons , so i used a little 'Chaos Blast' to get rid off those bugs. But since i'm still learning to harness Chaos power, it went a little out off control, and it affected quite a big part of the neighbourhood. But what do you think, dad? Destruction sounds like quite your scene, right?" Shadow said nothing, staring at the two corpses that lay in front of him. After a few minutes of silence, he slightly turned his head to the left, though still looking downwards. "Don't call me dad. To me, you are nothing but a heartless piece of shit." He then turned his entire body so that he clearly stood face to face with Daxter. "I couldn't give a single flying fuck whether were family or not. There's only one person i truly consider family, and if i find out you harmed her or even touched her in any way, i will beat you down and stomp on that fucked up face of yours till your own brother can't even recognize you anymore. Shadow's eyes gave out a death glare that could mentally murder a weak-minded person. "Heh, sounds like a nice challenge old man" Daxter kept mocking Shadow, as he threw a note towards him. "Since your'e now officially out of clues, i'm giving you one. If you want to see that annoying crocodile and that bat bitch again, go to this adress before sunset. Instructions will be given soon as you get there. "You're sending me on a fucking scavenger hunt or something?" Shadow asked. "It's your decision how you handle this challenge. But just know this: by the end of the night, we WILL fight. You and me. And when the dawn is reached, and the dust settles, one of us will be dead." Daxter spoke with slightly poetic words. Then he flashed away.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8: The Hunt begins-**

**Contains swearing, and mention of criminal activities.**

The trio wandered around town, planning their next moves. With Espio and Charmy murdered, Vector and Rouge captive, and Silver laying in the hospital, heavily wounded, there was not much hope left for the heroes. Their only victory was the disbandment of the Chaotix-Alpha Syndicate. WIth Martius and his gang gone, the Agonius-Vile had lost a major partner and most off the drug-trafficking in Century City was halted now. This also resulted in the mobster family having lost much of their property and influence on the city, though their enormous manpower and foreign dealings still made them the most powerful force in town. "What should we do now, Shadow? It's obvious this Agonius-Vile family controls everything here, even the cops. We lay a finger on them, were busted." Sonic questioned. "That's right, that's why we should split up. But first we need to rack up our friends. The one's that are still alive at least. Tails, fly to Angel Island and pick up Knuckles. Sonic, go to the mall and find Amy and Cream. Oh, and while you there, buy yourself a decent shirt, you look like a hobo on narcotics. Then i will go find Blaze." "And then what?" Sonic asked, a little offended. "Then we meet at your'e place to formulate our plan."

An hour later, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Sonic (with a new shirt), Amy and Cream all sat on the couch, when Shadow came in. "Alright, here's my plan: we go around town, interrogate some people, find the location of this Elyss woman, beat the fuck out of her gang, murder Daxter, and then rescue Rouge and Vector. Then we burn down their headquarters and blackmail the police chief for his corruption." Sonic was the first to question this straightforward plan. "This seems a little direct don't you think? I mean sure, it doens't require much thinking and it probably won't take long either, but we must not forget that we may be up against a fair thousand of mobsters, including those two sons of yours. Isn't it better if we use a strategy that, you know...keeps most of us alive and stuff". Blaze suddenly started speaking. "I'd say we take it a more proffesional way. I've already done some research on the Agonius-Vile after what happened to Silver. Their main businesses are a protection racket and a prostitution ring. If we shut down those assets from the inside, we can turn their profits into losses, which will quickly decrease their influence on the city, so we will have the police force back on our side making it easier to take out Elyss." Everyone looked at Blaze, amazed by the fact that she came up with a plan that might just demolish the entire criminal underworld of Century City. Shadow was the only one to objectify her. "Great plan Blaze, now you may calculate how long that will take before Rouge is dead meat!" Blaze continued. "That's why we will split up. Knuckles, i've got intel on the stores and companies that are under protection from the mafia. Go with Amy and rough up the facilities, to make sure they won't pay the mafia anymore. Sonic, we will take it to the streets. You and i will enter the prositution ring, disguiser as a hooker and her pimp, respectively of course. Try to get close to the leader of the cartel and assassinate him. Tails, you dig up evidence on GUN's ties with the mafia. Cream will then contact the chief and blackmail him into cöoperation. And Shadow, you go after Daxter. Follow his clues and see what he wants first, but don't let him fool you. I trust you can take care of that." "I will." Shadow immediatly said, confident in Blaze's plan. "Good then. Everybody go now. We've got stuff to do!". Blaze and the rest of the group grabbed their coats and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9: To protect and serve-**

**Contains swearing, violence, usage of firearms and weapons and death**

"So, our first target is a convience store." Amy asked Knuckles. "Yes." Knuckles answered. "And we have to go in there and rough up the owner?" Amy asked. "Yes." "And we have to make sure he won't pay the mafia anymore?" "*sigh* Yes." "And while we there, could you buy me a candy bar and a soda, because i-" "No!" Knuckles groaned. "Now come, let's go and introduce ourselves." They walked towards the convience store and Knuckles bashed in the door. "Holy Christ! What the fuck do you want from me? I-i already paid up y-yesterday! C-come on please, i'l pay again. Just please don't call Daxter over again!" The store owner pleaded. He was a thin coyote, caramel fur and a thick mustache. "Relax, buddy. Were no mafia. Were just here to tell you to cut your ties with them. What was that rambling all about anyway?" Knuckles asked. "M-my name's Paco. The Agonius-Vile forced me to pay them protection money when i opened this store. If i didn't pay up, they would level the shop and toss me in de Allistar River. Please, this business is all i have left!" Knuckles felt sympathy for the owner of this shop. "Hmm i see. Well Paco, your days of repression are over. Just give me the names of the thugs that harass you and we will deal with them." Paco shaked in fear. "N-no! I can't do that! If they find out i send you, they will kill me! A-and my wife! And my daughter! And my parrot! I beg you sir, just stay away from these mobsters and go on with your life. You don't know what these men are capable off..." "You got that right, amigo!" A voice said. Three wolves entered the store. Two were armed with steel bats, the other wore a set of diamond brass knuckles. He walked towards Knuckles. "So perhaps you and Strawberry Slutcake here should leave us and our greaseball friend over here alone!" Before he could continue his threat, the wolf already found himself flying through the store window. The other two approached Knuckles, but found themself smacked across the head by a large hammer. One flew towards the counter, making Paco crouch in fear. The other flew against the fridge, and before he could rise, Knuckles picked him up an bashed his face trough the glass. While Amy walked towards the counter to help Paco up, Knuckles went outside to face the leader of the group. He crawled away from the strong red echidna. "Goddamnit...Daxter will have your ass for what you did! Just you wait!" Knuckles simply smiled. "Sounds lovely. Why don't you give me his number then? Or whoever you working for?" The wolf spitted on the ground, blood flowing. "Whatever man. He will find you anyway. But i'm not telling you shit. Do whatever the fuck you want with me, i aint no snitch-" Knuckles boot was enough shut the wolf up. He turned around as Amy walked out of the store. "I spoke to the owner. Apperently these guys are hired muscles, working for some pig. Big Zack they call him. He seems to run all the protection rackets in town, and is directly connected to Doug. He's also the muscle of the gang and bodyguard to Elyss" Amy explained. "So where can we find this Big Zack guy?" Knuckles asked. "Well, i've heard that the Agonius-Vile recently got in touch with a company called Hot Coffee Corporations, and a representative of the family will be attending a meeting at their HQ. It's a high-profile deal, so Zack will probably be there as well." "Great! So we have to fly all the way to their goddamn headquarters? Where are they located?" "Relax, hothead. There located here in Century City. 69 Apollo Avenue, Sapphire Square to be exact. Let's roll." Amy said.

Knuckles and Amy went to the building on 69 Apollo Avenue. It was a heavily guarded building. "So, should we just bash in and beat everybody up? Because there's a fair chance we will be wasted before we reach the elevator you know." Knuckles spoke. "Good point. The representative will arrive here around 7:00 pm in a helicopter. We need to go airborne to avoid a bullet-penetration." Amy responded. "You mean we take out his chopper mid-air?" Knuckles asked. "No. That would result in too much public attention. I'd say we get the Tornado from Tails, fly too the helipad and gun down every member present. That way we will send a silent message to the company and the Agonius-Vile as well. You know how fly, right Knuckles?" "Well yeah. I commanded the Tornado a few times for Tails. But what if the hit fails and Big Zack escapes?" Knuckles asked. Amy sighed. "If the plan fails, were finished. That's why YOU gotta make sure we don't fail! Contact Tails, let him fly the Tornado, a steel cable, and a set of ammunition to the airport. We will take off around 6:45. Let's move!" "Man, this is starting to become a serious operation..." Knuckles mumbeled as they drove off.

An hour later they arrived at the airport, where they met up with Tails. "Here she is, the Tornado. Supplies are in the back. Be careful with it Knuckles, this baby is the love of my life." "Hm, i thought Cream already was." Amy winked at Tails, and he blushed. "Y-yeah, well...anyway you should go already! It's almost 7:00pm. Good luck!" Tails took a cab and drove off. Knuckles and Amy entered the Tornado and took off. They were about to fly over Sapphire Square when they stopped the helicopter descending. "There they are! Ready for action, Rose?" Knuckles spoke trough the intercom of the jet. "Ready, sweety. Time to rock!" The jet descended, now floating above the rooftop of the building. Amy attached the cable to the jet and to the belt around her waist. She took a pair of Tec-9's and also attached them to the belt. She then grabbed an M-40 and after loading it, she jumped out of the jet, and she now hung straight above the meeting. She took a good look around the helipad. Amy had to make sure which members were armed so she could take them out first. She looked around, then prepared her M-40. "Time to pay, motherfuckers" She mumbled, and Amy opened fire. She wasted her entire magazine on everyone present, and then lowered the cable to the ground to take out the remaining members. She immediatly took cover behind one of the ventilators. Using her Tec-9's she gunned down the remaining thugs until only Big Zack and the representative were left. He quickly got in the chopper and ordered Zack to take care of Amy, who was out of ammo by now. Knuckles quickly went after the representative, and it didn't took long for him to catch up, using the Tornado's amazing speed. He used the missiles and switly took out the chopper's left side, making it spin towards the river, but the chopper exploded before it could reach the water. Meanwhile, Big Zack took out a gatling gun and rained salvo's of bullets down on Amy. Fortunatly, she had the speed advantage, and used every object in her vicinity to take cover and eventually she reached Zack. She took out her hammer and smashed the minigun to pieces. When Big Zack tried to grab her, she spinned around, holding out her hammer. It knocked down BZ but before he went out cold Amy questioned him. "Nice try, big boy. Now give me the names of you supervisors." "Ha! You wish, hedgehog. I'm loyal to my organization, and i would never betray one of my comrades!" Amy picked up her hammer again and smashed it onto Zack's groin. He screamed in pain. "Look around you, Zack. Most of your 'comrades' here are dead and the guy you had to protect left you here to die while he flew to safety. This organization you speak off is nothing but a business deal between corrupted goons who rose to power. And you're just one of their pawns. So just forget them and use your final moments to be good guy for once. Just tell me where we can find Doug!" Zack coughed. "Maybe your right, puny hedgehog. But still, i won't give away anything. I don't know if it would be for the greater good, but i won't die a villian nor a hero!" And with those words, Big Zack was no more. Knuckles arrived and Amy climbed on board the Tornado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Pimp Out!**

**Contains swearing, mention of prostitution, violence, usage of weapons, erotic dancing and death**

"Blaze please, can't i go back and choose another outfit? I feel kind off gay in this fur..." Sonic awkwardly walked across the street, embarrassed of his pimp-like attire. "Your bitching about wearing fur? You are 90 percent fur, dumbass! Now quit whining, it's not half as bad as what i'm wearing." Blaze, who walked next to him, wasn't happy about the skimpy outfit she wore either. The two have just interrogated a group of thugs harrasing two hookers on a corner. They all gave away the same name, Samüel Lamar, a black panther hailing from Morocco. "So, this Samüel fella is the guy were after?" Sonic asked. "Apparently he controls most of the girls here in Century City, and he has many connections to other pimps in the state. He also has connection with European organizations and is the key person that connects the Agonius-Vile with international gang. He is known for his charm and charisma, and his ties go from Western-Europe all the way to the Far East and Asia, so he must have a lot of friends." Blaze explained. "Well, if he's really that charismatic, then it should be no problem to get close to him. Ah, here it is!" Sonic and Blaze stopped in front Panther Love, the nightclub owned by Samüel. As soon as the bouncer let them in, Sonic walked towards Samüel, who was residing in the VIP-lounge. His bodyguards however, held him back. Samüel stood up and approached Sonic. "Hey there hot-shot! How's it going man? Long time no see!" Sonic said. "Yes, Insallah my friend. I'm sorry, but have we really met before? I've got a lot of friends so forgive my memory." Samüel said. "Hehe sure, a great guy like you must have friends all over the world! And I'm not just talking about those hot babes of yours!". Samüel laughed, taken by the attitude of the hedgehog. "Hehe, you like those babes eh? You know what? I like you, blue friend. Rodriguez! Let my buddy here enter, i want to talk with him!" The bodyguard allowed Sonic in, but held back Blaze, who stood behind Sonic. "Oh, you don't have to worry about her, Samüel. She's cool. One of my bitches you know." Sonic said. Blaze sat next to him. She was pretty offended of Sonic's demeaning way of talking, but she knew he had to gain Samüel's favor. "So, what's your name, friend? Now that you have entered my circles of holiness, an introduction would be appreciated." Samüel said to Sonic. "Why course, you don't remember me at all do you? We once met back in Casablanca, in that little coffeeshop, remember? Sonic is my name. Sonic the Hedgehog." "Sonic...the..Hedgehog..that name does sound vaguely familiar. But i can't remember anything about a coffeeshop in Casablanca...still i was pretty wasted on that bottle of Sangria last time i went there, and i still wonder whether that hobo pissed in it for fun or because he lost a bet to Jerry...maybe i shouldn't have drank it in the first place, that blue stuff the vendor put in it seemed suspicious too...huh? Oh, sorry Sonic, sometimes i get wrapped up in my own thoughts. Anyway, if you say we met there, i believe you. You seem a guy i can count on." Samüel said. "Yeah, you said the same thing when i dragged you home that night. You were completely wasted and just kept mumbling about stuff." Sonic's fake story made a good impression on Samüel, and the two happily laughed together, reminiscing about their 'memories'. Suddenly Samüel spoke. "So Sonic, may i ask you something? On what behalf do i have the pleasure of meeting you again?" Sonic took a sip of his drink. "Ah well it's like this. Recently i got involved in the prostitution game, and i heard that one of the biggest pimps in the world resided here in the same town. Then i heard that this legend was none other than SAMÜEL LAMAR and i just had to look you up. Oh by the way, this is Blaze one of my ho's." Sonic did his best to flatter Samüel as much as possible, and he seemed to like it. "Nice to meet you Blaze, you better make sure my man Sonic here earns enough for a living eh?" Samüel, Sonic and his friends laughed out loud, Blaze was less charmed but smiled anyway. "Yeah, that's also why i wanted to talk to you, Samüel." Sonic explained. "You see, business isn't going that well for me. Besides Blaze, none of my girls seem to earn that much cash and my profit is decreasing. I was hoping that you, being one of my good friends, would be able to teach me some, you know, 'tricks of the trade'?" "Ah, so you want me to mentor you eh? Well you can only learn from the best right? You know what? Let's go for a drive! Blaze, make yourself comfortable here, Sonic and i will go cruising for a while. Come on, little blue, let's bounce!" Samüel and Sonic walked out of the club and drove off.

"You know Samüel, when i first met you, i merely thought you were some brainless punk who was only interested in partying and getting high. But now that i saw what you accomplished, i totally look at you in a different light! How did you become so financially succesfull? Besides your charisma and intelligence of course." Sonic smiled. "Yeah, i know Sonic. You know, ever since i was a little cub, i knew i was too intelligent for the world. Hell, when i was in college i iced this professor who called me an arrogant piece of trash. Motherfucker thought his Mensa brains could outsmart me, but i showed him! From that moment I definitely knew I was destined for something bigger. But my real breakthrough came when i got in touch with this Elyss. She was the underboss of this mafia family I'm part off, the Agonius-Vile and because i was friends with one of her adoptive sons, Doug she made me a part of the family. She said the only reason i got this high rank was because Doug did a good word for me, but I'm sure she just has the hots for me you know?" Sonic nodded. "Yeah probably. But it was this Doug guy that got you involved into this business, then? Maybe i could meet up with him then? Every friend of yours seems cool to me anyway." Samüel laughed. "Yeah I'm sure you and Doug would get along, your mutual friend is the most awesome guy in the world anyways. And i would be happy to introduce you to him, but now's not the time. First we have to put some lead in someone's head, if you know what i mean. This prick has been going physical on one of my girls yesterday after she refused to fuck him when he only wanted to pay half. Guy's gotta learn some respect, and were the teachers. Come on it's over here." The car pulled up in front a rundown house in the suburbs. Sonic and Samüel got out of the car and rang the front doorbell. A middle-aged bull opened the door. "What the fuck you want? I aint buying no cookies, you fucking girl scou- Holy fuck! Samüel! Listen, I'm sorry about Tiffany man! I didn't control myself, i just had a bad day you know. Please man!" Samüel calmly responded. "Yeah, I get that. Sometimes i don't have my days either, and then i lose control as well, you know. Especially when i find out that one of my girls, who work out there day and night to make a living for themselves and me, get's screwed over by some lazy fucking bull who can't even manage a fucking household!" He took out a 9mm and smacked it against the bull's head, who fell on the ground. "You're gonna say hello to my little friend, and I'm not talking about the gun. Sonic, come finish this retarded prick!" He handed the gun to Sonic, who always had his doubts about murdering. "Uhm, I'm not sure about this, Sam. I kinda have moral issues with killing and such..." "Hmm i see, that's a shame man. I really thought you had potential as one of my henchmen. I guess not. Too bad, just give me the gun back then. Take the car and pick up Blaze. I'm sorry i got you into this situation Sonic. I think it's best we don't speak anymore then. Goodbye bro." Before Samüel took back, Sonic changed his mind. "Wait! I...I'll do it. Stand back." Sonic stood over the bull, and Samüel smiled as he heard the sound of a gunshot gazing through the evening.

Sonic was back at Panther Love now. He sat in one of the back lounges, accompanied by Blaze. "I can't believe it...i just shot someone in the head. With a fucking gun for god's sake!" "Relax." Blaze tried to comfort him. "He was seemed like a first-class asshole anyway. Nobody is supposed to treat a lady like that. Even a prostitute..." Sonic looked at her. "Speaking of...you don't seem so happy about our little charade as i am. You don't like pretending to be a hooker?" Blaze smiled. "Haha, no i can take it. I just need to get used to the language my 'pimp' uses against me, you know." Sonic looked down. "Yeah i get it. I'm sorry about that, but you gotta understand that this is the only way to get close to Sam..." "Don't worry, i understand. I just think the sooner we can get rid off this arrogant fuck and his buddies, the better. Have you found out anything yet?" Sonic opened another bottle of beer. "The only thing i learned is that Samüel liked to kick the shit out of his teachers in college and that he thinks a mafia boss is attracted to him. It also seemed like he got most of his success owed to this Doug guy." "Doug?" Blaze got goose bumps. "You mean the guy who almost beat Silver to death with his brother?!" "Shh! Keep quiet!" Sonic silenced her. "Everybody here could be a friend to Doug!" Their conversation was interrupted when Samüel walked in. "There's my homie! I searched the entire club looking for you man. You're like a fucking ninja man!" Sonic laughed. "Yeah, good to see you too man. So what's up?" "Well, since you wanted to meet my man Doug so badly, your awesome friend Sammy here arranged a meeting! He's coming over here in a few minutes. Say Blaze, how about you give a show here when he comes. Just go on stage and dance a little bit. If he likes your performance you and Sonic might be getting the chance of your lives. I also know he has a...thing for cats. Hehe." Blaze looked towards Sonic, and he nodded. "Fine. Get me an outfit and tell me when I'm up." Blaze stood up and walked away with Samüel. Sonic drank his beer while a lady approached him. She kept him company until Doug arrived. Sonic watched from the balcony as he saw Doug enter. Everybody in the club bowed for him and shook his hand. He wasn't like Shadow described him at all. Shadow said he was a serious pushover, but he seemed comfortable around friends. Sonic had to catch him off guard. Doug was greeted by Samüel and together they walked upstairs to the VIP-lounge, where Sonic was waiting. "Sonic eh? Samüel told me about your antics in Morocco and your...little payback earlier this evening." Doug greeted Sonic in a confident manner. Although he had to keep his disguise, Sonic couldn't help but look in Doug's eyes and imagine the guy who was there when Shadow got shot, who was there when Blaze almost got raped, who was there when Tails and Silver got beat up, and who was there when Espio and Charmy got murdered. Sonic didn't feel like kissing Doug's ass as much as he did with Samüel, and switched to professional attitude. "Doug, i heard a lot about you, and not just from Samüel. Word on the streets is your quite the killer." Doug grinned. "Hehe well that's just how things go in our family. Fishes like you and Samüel learn from me, and i learn from my brother Daxter." Sonic shivered when he heard that name. Everybody went silent for a second before Samüel broke it. "Guys, let's talk mobster business later. First enjoy the show! Hey Doug, you're gonna like this one. She's a cat! Sonic's bitch, so pay good attention!" Sonic shot pale. He forgot that Blaze was there during the fight between Silver, Tails, Doug and Daxter! If he'd recognized her, their plan would be ruined. Luckily, Blaze took care of that, as she choose an 'Arabian-style' performance, which included a veil. Doug became enchanted by Blaze's show and insisted on her meeting her afterwards. "Uhm, I'm gonna go get a drink at the bar. Anyone else interested?" Sonic nervously asked, afraid a personal meeting will ruin her disguise. Before going to the bar, he went to the bathroom, where he hid a Desert Eagle in the cabinet above the sink. He took it out, knowing he had to kill again. Hiding it in his tuxedo jacket he walked out of the room and looked above. He saw sitting on Doug's lap, very uncomfortable. Before approaching them, he watched from a distance. Doug tried to remove Blaze her veil, but she struggled. When she kept resisting, Doug got tired and slapped her across the face. She fell on the ground and Doug pulled a knife. "You bitch! If you don't want to remove that veil, i just cut it off, together with your fingers!" "Hey" Sonic yelled, as he stormed towards Doug. The other guests now took notice off what happened. "Stay the fuck away, hedgehog. This is my business!" Doug, clearly intoxicated approached Sonic, but he pulled his gun. Everybody in the club stepped back. Doug froze as well. "Sonic! What the fuck you think you're doing?! Don't you know who these fucking people are?! You're ruining my fucking reputa-" Sonic interrupted Samüel as he coldly shot him in the head. Blaze tried to disarm Doug of his knife, but he quickly grabbed her arm and kicked her away. He then picked up a gun from Samüel's corpse and held it on Blaze. "Waste me and your bitch dies! I ain't got nothing to lose anyway!" he yelled. "You sure about that? I don't think Shadow will like that. Speaking off, he's on his way to your brother right now. Wonder how that's gonna end!" Doug shivered. "Shit! He went after Shadow alone?! I-i gotta help him!" He jumped of the balcony and ran to the exit. Sonic quickly went after him. Doug raced off in Samüel's pimpmobile, and Sonic had trouble outrunning it. After a lengthy chase through the city, Sonic popped Doug's tires with his gun and Doug lost control of the wheel, flipping over a bridge and crashing in the middle of an open square. As he crawled out of the destroyed car, Sonic already caught up, and said his goodbyes to Doug, as he shot him in the head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Corrupted Snakes.**

**Contains swearing and mention of drugs**

While the group executed their plans, Shadow was driving trough Centruy City on his motorcycle. He crossed a bridge and went to Allistar Island, just south from the mainland. It was known as the industrial section of the city, and when Shadow entered all he could see were factories and pipelines. The usual orange sky was napalm colored here because of all the smoke and toxins the giant machines blew out. Shadow only wondered why Daxter wanted to meet him here. He was about to find out though, for it was near sunset.

Meanwhile, Tails and Cream have made their way towards GUN Headquarters. The compound, however, was heavily secured and civilians weren't allowed in. "Damnit!" Tails said. "How the hell are we supposed to reach the chief now?" Cream, who wasn't as foul-mouthed as Tails was, remained calm. Suddenly she started rubbing her eyes intensely. "What are you doing Cream?" Tails asked. "Just stay here and wait for my signal." Cream said, and when her eyes became red, she ran to the building. "I LOST MY MOMMY! PLEASE MISTER! HELP ME FIND MY MOMMY! PLEASE, I'M LOST AND SCARED!" She cried. The guards, who usually just stood in front of the building with and emotionless look, simply couldn't ignore the cries of this little rabbit. They escorted her inside the building, while Tails waited outside, dazzled by the great performance Cream just did. A minute later he recieved a text from Cream, containing a picture of the blueprints of the building, and a message saying 'Love U'. Tails blushed, and he grabbed his toolbox and flew towards the airvent that hung above the entrance. Floating carefully to avoid being spotted, he quickly opened the vent and crawled to the buidling's air system. Thanks to Cream's blueprints he knew exactly where he had to go, and it wasn't long before he found himself above the commander's office. He bashed open the vent and jumped down. The commander grabbed the nearest weapon and pointed it to Tails, but he quickly stopped him. "You might want to put that gun down, officer. If you want to keep your job that is." Tails said. "What the hell are you talking about? I'll throw your ass in jail for trespassing!" He bashfully said. "You go ahead. But first let me show you something." Tails showed all the evidence he had, including a audio recording of the commander meeting Daxter, the commander's bank account, showing billions of bribe money transacted to Elyss, a video of the commander recieving drugs from Martius, a picture of the commander and Samüel in Panther Love, and an official statement from Paco, explaining how the commander and Big Zack have been extorting his and other business for years. "It seems you're pretty deep with these guys. Wonder how your supervisors in Empire City think about you recieving drug money. And what will the public think when they hear that one of the most respected authorities in the States extorts small-town business and proceeds to pay millions to keep that quiet? Man. is that gonna be a scandal or what?" Tails said. The commander dripped of sweat now, knowing that the young fox had him by the balls now. "Err..damnit. Goddamnit! Fine, how many rings does it take to shut you up?" "Oh i'm not interested in your corrupted money, officer. I just want two things. One: My friends are busy exposing the Agonius-Vile right now. Before tonight, they will either be dead or convicted for life. If you don't want to be included in their arrest, i suggest you no longer give them authoric immunity." The commander doubted, but he knew he had no choiche. "*sigh* fine. What's the second thing you need from me?" Tails continued. "I need you're assistance in rolling up Elyss and her business. With your inside information, we can arrest her and drag her to court. We destroy any evidence hinting at your involvement and make sure everything stays under the radar." The commander responded. "Listen, even if i wanted to coöperate, the Agonius-Vile is still too big. They've got international support and top-notch assassins. It's hopeless." As the commander talked, a GUN-soldier stormed into the office. "Sir! You've got to see this!" "What?" "New events surrounding the Agonius-VIle. Quickly, come see this!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Warehouse 97**

**Contains violence and swearing**

Shadow's bike stopped in front of an old compound. It was rundown and rusty. The area was abandoned, perfect for Daxter to do whatever he wishes. Without any hestitation, Shadow walked to the building and smashed open the door, which wasn't a challenge seeing the condition it was in. His steps echoed trough the area, which was mostly empty, save for a few crates, boxes and some oil cans. "Come out, you fuck!" Shadow yelled. No response came. "You know, this used to be an warehouse. Warehouse 97 to be exact. It was used during the 60's as a front for shipping potatoes, but conspiracy theorists believe this place was used by Serbian spies to steal nuclear weapons and alien technology from Area 51 and ship it back to Eastern-Europe in order to trade it with Russia. However, some believe this to have been an underground lab for expermenting with the ozonlair in order to initiate global warming madness in people around the world. It's even speculated by some that they once used this as the launching platform for GUN in order to prepare a raid on a space station known as the ARK. Quite an insane world were living in, right Shadow?" Shadow was startled by the sudden appearence of Daxter, and confused by his dialogue. "I'm sorry Shadow. This makes no sense of course. I just thought this would be an interesting place to meet, since no one would come look for us here." Shadow was getting fed up with Daxter's calm demeanor. "I don't have time for you fucked up theories and shit. Just tell what you want me to do so i can get Rouge back!" Daxter stopped walking. "Relax dad. Rouge is safe. Vector too, by the way, thanks for your concern. He is a nuisance though. Kept yapping on about a computer room or something..." "Stop talking idle, Daxter! Tell me where the fuck i can find Rouge so i can beat the crap outta you!" Shadow didn't want to wait for Daxter to react and he lunged forward, giving Daxter a sharp kick to the head. He was about to land another hit, but Daxter quickly recovered. He jumped over Shadow and thrusted his knee into his back, cracking his spine. He then grabbed one of Shadow's quills and threw him against the ground. He proceeded to kick him against his chest, exactly where the bullets hit him. Shadow screamed in pain. "You little fuck!" He yelled, and immediatly recovered. Daxter tried to hit him again, but Shadow countered with a series of punches to his face. He kicked Daxter in his stomach, and before Daxter could fall, he grabbed him by the head with both hands. After giving him three knees to the face, he lifted him up, giving him a severe headbutt that send Daxter flying across the warehouse. He crashed into a set of oil cans, making it spill across the floor. Daxter got up and wanted to charge at Shadow, but suddenly he recieved a phone call. "Rodriuez, what what fuck do you want? I'm busy! What? What do you mean? FUCK! Who did this!? Goddamnit! No,no! I'm on my way!" Daxter hung up and glared at Shadow. "You prick...you know about this right?" "What do you mean?" Shadow asked. "Don't play fucking innocent! Rodriguez just called! He said some blue quilled asshole killed Samüel and Doug! It must the that friend of yours, i just know it! But just you wait, asshole. Soon as i get back, i will murder him, i will murder you, i will murder that fucking bat and i will murder every fucking friend of yours!" Daxter left with Shadow chasing him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Fall of the Agonius-Vile.**

**Contains mild violence, swearing and mention of criminal activities**

"Wake up, sweetie. We need to talk." A sweet yet frightening voice awokened the bat from her slumber. When she stayed muted, the sweet wake-up voice changed into a rough slap in the face. Rouge opened her eyes and saw a vague image of a black hedgehog with red quills. For a brief moment she thought Shadow stood before her, but then she realized it wasn't Shadow at all. It was a woman. She looked like a female counterpart of the black hedgehog, she even had the same look in her crimson-red eyes. "Who...w-who are you?" Rouge mumbled. The woman smiled at her. "Oh dear i forgot to introduce myself didn't i?" She said. "Well then, allow me to do that now. My name is Elyss. Elyss the Hedgehog. I was created in a secret labratory on a space station known as the ARK."

"I was created by professor Gerald Robotnik as a fail-safe to the final prototype of a project, 'Project Shadow'. Unfortunatly, the ARK got raided by soldiers before Project Shadow could be released. One of the scientists on board was stupid enough to press buttons, launching both me and Shadow in an orbit across the Earth. When we awoke, we found ourselves in some rural town full of redneck-asswipes. We needed money, so we robbed a few stores and stole some cars. Eventually i got in touch with some trailer-trash gang and we expanded to Century City. Shadow wanted nothing to do with the gang anymore and left for the mountains. I never spoke nor heard from him again, until one day. A young wolf named Sparkle walked into town. She carried a very young cub in her arms and was heavily pregnant of another. She was tired, hungry in clearly in a lot of pain, but she managed to crawl all the way to my safehouse. "Are...are you Elyss?" She asked me. "I've heard about you. You have a lot of power and wealth right? I need you to do a favor for me..." At first i refused, not knowing why some pregnant stranger wanted my help. But then she said something interesting. "I need to find the father of my cubs...will you find Shadow the Hedgehog for me?" Obviously that name sparked my interest, and i let her reside in my house. After i patched her up, she told me her whole story. How she was engaged to Chester, my late husband and founder of the Argonius-Vile, until he abused her, how Shadow rescued her from him, and how he walked out on her after they had sex. That night, i sat on the couch watching tv. Sparkle was asleep but her cub wasn't. He climbed onto me and introduced himself as Daxter. When i looked at his face i immediatly recognized Shadow. I also recognized Shadow's hatred in his eyes, even though Daxter was still young and innocent. The next morning i talked with Sparkle. I told her i would arrange a home and a job for her here in Century City. I also agreed to pay for Daxter, and later Doug's, life support and education, so long as i got to see them four times a week. I became very attached to the duo, and when Daxter reached age 14, i introduced him to the mafia. Since he already had most of the skills Shadow possessed, he was an essential figure during the clan's rise to the top. His cold attitude struck fear in many people's heart and he gained much respect from his fellow members. Three years later, he introduced his little brother to the crime life. I treated the two like they were my own children, and when they were old enough i told them about the hidden past of their mother, and their pathetic excuse of a father. Doug didn't seem to care much, but Daxter was furious. He traveled the world, trying to get clues to Shadow's whereabouts When the word spread Shadow resided in Century City, accompied by some famous blue hedgehog, i send Daxter and Doug out looking for him. After Daxter told me Shadow was in the hospital, i sended one of my drug associates, Martius, out to kidnap him. Unfortunatly, he barely reached the entrance before being hindered by a certain bat girl. So you may understand why i wasn't too pleased some arrogant bitch ruined my chances of reuniting a father with his kids and their mother. Oh well, at least you got your payback. And if it weren't for that nuisance Vector, you were probably dead by now."

"Wow, I guess I didn't know that much about Shadow as I thought. Why do you tell me this?" Rouge asked. "Became i want to ask you something, bat. Something i don't understand. Why do you care about Shadow that much? How can you love an artificial hedgehog who was made for the purpose of destruction and doom? Elyss asked. "You're wrong Elyss. Shadow wasn't created for that purpose. He was made to protect the world and bring happiness. You both were. The only difference is that your mind has been corrupted. Your goals are based on nothing more than greed and power, and these thoughts are clouded with selfishness. That why you step on people and use them for your own good. Shadow might have been corrupted once, but thanks to friends like Sonic he knew better. You're nothing but a hopeless egocentric piece of trash!" Altough Rouge was right, Elyss didn't appreciate her comment. She grabbed a knife and sliced it across Rouge's cheek. Blood dripped. Suddenly Daxter stormed into the room. "Ah, Daxter! Have you taken care of my little brother?" She noticed Daxter was in tears. "It's Doug...he's been murdered." Elyss shot red. "Wha- who did this? Are you sure?" "Yes i'm sure Elyss! I've seen his fucking corpse! And i know who it did, it was that little prick friend of Shadow! That Sonic guy! He also iced Samüel!" "Sonic?" Rouge mumbled to herself. "Don't worry Daxter, we will get him for that. We need some force though. Call Big Zack, he's probably on his way back from the meeting!" Daxter immediatly grabbed his phone and called Big Zack. After he got no response he called the representative that was with BZ. "Damnit, they're both not picking up!" Suddenly he got a call from the CEO of Hot Coffee Corporations. "Yo, Daxter speaking. What? You're cutting us of? Why, did the meeting go wrong? WHAT?! Who? A pink hedgehog girl? You shitting me or are you high again? Fuck! Even Big Zack?! Goddamnit!" After the call, Daxter smashed his phone to pieces against the wall. I got a call from HC Corporations. Some pink slut with a large hammer has intercepted the meeting and killed our contact...and Big Zack too!" "Pink..large hammer..Amy?" Rouge again mumbled. Before Elyss could respond to the current events, the bright light of a large chopper shined trough the skyroof. "This is CCPD! Elyss and Daxter the Hedgehog, come out with your hands up! You are under arrest for murder, assault, battery, rape, kidnapping, blackmailing, extortion, prostitution, theft, smuggling, robberies, bribing, grand theft auto, and urinating against government property!" When they looked down they saw the entire GUN force standing in front of their mansion, and several Agonius-Vile members were already dragged out of the house. They heard another GUN-unit trying to break open the back door. "Crap! Elyss, what do we do now?" Elyss knew their only chance now was to escape the city. "We've got to take the helicopter. Upstairs, now!" and the two headed for the roof.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Family Reünited**

**Contains violence, swearing, blood/gore and death**

Daxter and Elyss took the fire escape towards the helipad. Looking down, they saw riots troughout the entire city, as practically each gangster involved with the mafia family was about to be arrested. It was a criminal vs cop fight and everywhere gunfire and explosions were seen and heard. Buildings were on fire and crumbled down, and massive GUN forces entered the streets with shields, charging towards the rebellious thugs, who were armed with molotovs, grenades, and all sorts of destructive weapons. The once so bright city was turned into a napalm-sky battlefield. When the two remaining leaders reached the top, Shadow already awaited them. "Going somewhere, Elyss? You and your twisted nephew here won't get out of this place alive!" Elyss taunted him back. "You think you can stop me, little bro? You're pathetic! Now get outta the way, moron!" Elyss ran towards the chopper, but Daxter turned back. "Daxter, what are you waiting for? Get in!" "Sorry Elyss. I can't leave yet. I've got a grudge to settle!" "Whatever you wish, i'm not risking jailtime!" Elyss took off, leaving her nephew to deal with Shadow. Shadow tried to lunge towards the chopper, but Daxter held him back. The GUN-chopper tried to attack Elyss, but she used a rocket launcher to blow it up. As her escape looked inevident, Rouge ran up the stairs. "I'll deal with that bitch!" She yelled as she spread her wings and leaped of the edge. While Rouge chased after Elyss, Shadow once again faced Daxter.

"I must say, Shadow, you're an even bigger pussy than i expected! Leaving your friends to do the dirty work while you sit on your lazy ass?" "Hm, at least some off my friends are still alive. How's your brother doing by the way?" He replied. Daxter yelled and brutally punched Shadow in the face, leaving a heavy bruise. He then grabbed Shadow's leg, but Shadow leaped up and kicked Daxter away. The following 5 minutes consisted of a fericious brawl between the two powerful beings, with kicks, knees, punches, jabs, hooks, headbutts and roundhouses which resulted in bruises, scars, bones cracking and blood spilled all over the ground. While Shadow and Daxter beated each other to death, tension hung in the sky as well.

"Get the fuck away from before i blast a missile against that pretty face of yours!" Elyss screamed, aiming her RPG towards Rouge, who was closing in on her. She skillfully dodged the missile and thrusted herself against the behind of the chopper, making it tilt to the left. The aircraft smashed against a building, and the impact resulting in the pilot getting knocked out. Elyss quickly jumped into the cockpit before the plane crashed down. She flew towards the ocean so she had enough space to shake off Rouge, who was clinging onto the back now. She barely held on but managed to climb on top of the thing. She leaped over the pinions to the front of the chopper. Elyss noticed and thrusted the chopper forwards, making Rouge splatter against the window. Fortunatly, Rouge recoverd and was able to kick in the front glass. She tried to pull Elyss out of the cabin but Elyss held onto her legs. The chopper fell into the ocean, so now Rouge hung in mid-air while Elyss held onto her. They were floating above the harbor. "Damnit! Let go, you fool, you're gonna kill us both now!" Rouge tried to kick her off, but Elyss held on tight. "If i go down, you go as well! I'm not letting Shadow have the pleasure of seeing you alive ever again!" The two women struggled intensly for a while, until Rouge's wings couldn't hold out any longer. They both plunged into the ocean.

Sounds of intense fighting came from the rooftop of Proudspire Mansion. Both Shadow and Daxter were exhausted, but their hatred for each other kept them going. Eventually, Daxter fell forwards. At the verge of death he held onto Shadow, and slowly fell to the ground. Shadow descended on his knees as well. After a brief moment of resting, Daxter spoke again, heavily panting. "...I...I'm not going to stand up anymore...i can't...fight...any longer." "I hear you...i've never faced someone so strong..." Shadow replied. "You know what they say...as father...as son." Daxter couldn't help but joke, and Shadow didn't seem to mind. After another moment of silence, Shadow spoke up this time. "So...how's Sparkle doing?" Daxter didn't respond for a while. "She's sick. Got breast cancer last year. She is slowly recovering, but were still unsure if she will make it. Elyss used our funds to pay for her medicines." Shadow looked towards Daxter. "I'm sorry to hear that. But i know she'll pull trough. She's a strong woman." Daxter looked back. "How would you know? You've only met her once and knocked her up before you fled. Thanks for your great parenting by the way." Shadow wanted to scold him, but he knew Daxter was right. He didn't just ran away from Sparkle, he chickened out of his responsibility of raising two kids. Suddenly Daxter let out a tear. "Why? Why did you leave her? Why did she have to meet you in the first place?" Shadow closed his eyes. "I don't blame your thoughts. It was a very confusing time for me. Elyss and I, we needed money. But as soon as she joined that trailer park gang, it didn't feel right. It had to do something, so i fled to the mountains. Before i knew it, i found myself waking up next to Sparkle. I couldn't remember anything so i..i don't know i just ran." Daxter rubbed his eyes. "Yeah well, you still made quite an impact on her. She talked a lot about you, you know." Shadow laughed. "Heh, yeah i bet. She must've thought of me as a major assfuck." Daxter also smiled. "Well, not exactly. I once called you a retarded coward in front of her, and he slapped me on the head. She then sat me down and told me how you saved her from her abusive husband and how good you pulled her trough one of her darkest, tragic periods. She said i had my life to thank you for and that she wished you ended in a good place." Both were mute now. Daxter suddenly groaned, feeling his life would come to a end. "I'm just glad i could meet my father...i...i will tell Doug you said hello.." after saying his final goodbyes, Daxter passed. Shadow got up, looked at Daxter's corpse and gave his blessings. He walked down the stairs and out of the mansion, where Knuckles was awaiting him, and they drove off.

They arrived at the harbor, where a mass of citizens had gathered. "What's going on here?" Shadow asked one of the people. "They say the matriarch of the Agonius-Vile tried to escape town and some bat girl attacked her helicopter. They both plummeted into the ocean and now Sonic the Hedgehog tries to save them! Say buddy, do you have any change? I need to get a bus ride to-" Shadow ran towards the pier, where he saw Sonic, holding both Rouge and Elyss in his arms while bravely trying to stay afloat. "Shadow! Hey there *blup* please...help me! *blub* i..forget i *gulp* couldn't swim that well!" Shadow dived into the water and dragged the drowning trio out off the ocean. Rouge and Elyss were barely conscious, but it seemed Sonic was in a much worse condition. While Amy and Tails grabbed a first-aid kid to fix Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow helped Rouge and Elyss. "Knuckles, they need mouth-to-mouth! You do Elyss, i'll help Rouge!" "No way, you do her! She's your sister after a-" Shadow's hateful glare made Knuckles quiet. "Uh..never mind." After reviving both girls, Rouge got up and hugged Shadow. Meanwhile, Elyss was brought into custody by GUN.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

The morning sun shun bright over Apotos. Tails wanted to do something nice for Cream after she helped him with the situation at GUN HQ. On suggestion of Amy, he took her on a vacation there, and they rented a beach cabin for the week. This, of course, meant that Amy wanted to tag along. But she was dissapointed to see Tails and Cream being cozy the entire time, and wished that Sonic would be there too. She walked across the boulevard, looked into the bright sun and wondered what Sonic was up too.

Sonic? He sat on a bench in front of CC Central Hospital, accompanied by Blaze. Out of the big sliding doors walked Silver. He leant on two crutches, but he seemed in good health. They carefully moved towards the car, while Silver asked what happened about the Argonius-Vile?

The Argonius-Vile? They were disbanded, along with every other criminal organization in Century City. The commander's name has been cleared thanks to Tails, and his superiors in Empire City have decided to promote him for what he accomplished. He was shipped over to another facility in South-America, while Knuckles became head of the GUN-Department of CC. He hired Vector to be their private detective, and manager of the computer-room department. Elyss was transacted to Prison Island, and she swore revenge against Shadow.

And Shadow? He was on the other end of the city, in the suburbs. He stood in front of a house. He was nervous, and stood idle until Rouge approached him. "Come on, Shadow. If you want I'll ring the doorbell. But we have to talk to her. It's the least you can do." Shadow sighed. "I know. I know..." He stepped on the porch and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a female wolf apperead, her fur purple and grey and her face surprised. "...Shadow?" Shadow stuttered. "L-l-long time no see...oh! Uhm, this is my friend Rouge. Is it okay if...we can come in? There are some things we need to talk about i guess..." After Sparkle let them in, they sat down and drank some coffee. After a lengthy conversation, they decided Sparkle move in with Sonic and Tails, so that Shadow could stick close to her, and protect her from the remaining mobsters who went in hiding after the riots. A month later, Shadow and Rouge got married in the Dusty Desert, in the same temple where they defeated Mephiles. Sonic was his best man, and Amy, Cream and Blaze were the brides maids. As the two stood oppose each other at the altar, the minister asked Shadow if he accepted Rouge to be his wife. He looked at Sapphire, who sat in the front row. She glanced at him, and with a slight of doubt, Shadow gave his answer...

_**THE END**_


End file.
